saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Washio Katsuragi
Washio Katsuragi is an Angel Player in End War Online, operating under Ryuga Gentoku with his twin brother as his other lieutenant in REDACTED. While his brother runs the weapons R&D department, Washio himself acts as a weapons tester for his older brother, giving his brother proper combat data on how well his weapons perform. Appearance - Armored= When he equips his armor, he gains a black and dark purple suit with dark silver armor plating resembling angel wings. His gear-shaped mask is retained in this form, though its gear design is more subdued and sleek, appearing as minor impressions on the mask with the cogs of the gears being tiny angel wings. The mask's eyes remain red, though they are a lighter red than before. }} - Reality= In reality, he wears a long-sleeve dress-shirt in either white or black; a turquoise tie; a blazer; tapered black slacks, and dress-shoes. This outfit, he reserves usually for work, since he's the one who goes out to work while his brother stays at home earning money from video games. Casual wear consists of a black combat boots; combat pants in dark colors, a dark t-shirt, and a thick black jacket. }} Background Washio grew up in Akihabara with his older twin Himuro. However, while Himuro ended up on the road of the otaku, Washio took a more sensible route and acquired the education he needed to get a real job and all that. As Himuro procured money via video games, Washio applied for a real job and was working as a computer scientist-in-training. When his brother began playing EWO with his friends, he asked Washio if he could help them out with weapons testing in-game. Since his job accumulated tons of stress, he decided to join his brother to destress and shoot people with guns for fun. Personality Like his brother, Washio doesn't actively calculate and plan. He actively improvises instead, taking whatever is around him and using it to his advantage. He normally doesn't like to talk, only speaking when necessary. Outside the game, Washio is an amiable and mild-mannered man, treating everyone with the respect they deserve and doing his best to keep calm. Once he's in the game, he becomes a silent killing machine who vents his stress with violent action, doing whatever he pleases and killing anyone his friends or brother ask him to without question. He doesn't share the narcissistic attitude of his brother, but he does take pride in his older brother's creations and will beat up anyone who dares to insult Himuro. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Angel * Occupation - Test Subject for Weapons R&D of REDACTED * Main Equipment: ** Nebula-type Rogue Weapon Set ** Sin Striker ** Downfall ** Anima Redistribution Mechanism - REDACTED Washio's "Nebula-type" Rogue set is a prototype upgrade for the Rogue weapon set. Originally, the Rogue weapon set was a 9mm handgun that switched into a semi-automatic rifle form. The Nebula-type features a modified shell to differentiate it from the other Rogue sets, as well as a unique construction that allows it to become a Soul Catalyst. With this, Washio can fire bullets enhanced by his Soul. His Sin Striker revolver is a double-barreled variant using the more aggressive and volatile rounds. His Downfall shotgun is his primary weapon, a powerful shotgun which can be empowered by his Anima as a Soul Catalyst. He displays prominent use of the Warglaives in melee combat, using it to rip and tear his enemies to shreds. Much like another Fallen Angel in EWO, Washio's Anima and Soulcraft is tainted by his violent combat style and aggressive tactics. While Washio does not display any skill or potential in Tainted Magic, Washio's Soulcraft does display a more demonic influence despite being an Angel. He knows how to use Rush, Soul Vision, and Anima Infusion; the latter-most he demonstrates often since he wields an Anima Redistribution Mechanism. While he uses the Angel variants of each of these Soulcraft, they appear in a black and purple color scheme, indicating the tainted nature of his Soul. Trivia * Washio and his brother Himuro are based off of the Washio brothers in Kamen Rider Build, being brothers who transform into similarly-designed armored warriors that can combine their armored forms into one. ** In further reference, Washio Katsuragi is named after the Washio brothers. * His updated appearance is based off of RK900 android model from the game Detroit: Become Human. Category:End War Online Player Category:Male Category:Angel Player Category:Antagonist